


Orange Thread

by Kitaya_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And long shorts, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short Shorts, Word Prompt- shorts, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaya_Li/pseuds/Kitaya_Li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has issues with shorts. Kageyama has issues with Hinata's issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Thread

Sometime during the second semester of their first year, Hinata goes through a growth spurt. It's not an incredibly large or particularly noticeable change in Hinata's height, only one inch. But it happened overnight, and Kageyama can't help but notice, because it's suddenly one inch less space between their noses when they fight, one inch further that he can reach when spiking, and one more inch of his legs showing.

Then Hinata's mother accidentally washes his volleyball uniform in hot water, which shrinks the shorts by another two whole inches. The redhead's shirt also shrinks, becoming a little bit tighter around the shoulders, and showing off a lean midriff when the little crow flies. 

Sometimes Kageyama just wants to reach out and touch. Sometimes Kageyama thinks he's going crazy.

Hinata doesn't seem to notice anything, from the way the setter's eyes linger, to the way his shrunken shorts are stretching. Inevitably, they rip, and Kageyama lends him his extra pair until he can get some new ones. 

These shorts are a few sizes to big but that's okay, because they have a draw string, and the sight of Hinata wearing shorts (his shorts) that go past his knees and swallow his slim hips is so adorable that Kageyama is tempted to just give them to his team mate. However, they're so big they're barely functional, and anything that impedes their game is no good. So he doesn't.

Eventually, Hinata gets some new shorts, and Kageyama is able to focus on the important things. Like volleyball and... volleyball.

A few years later, Kageyama is helping his boyfriend pack for University. They're going to the same one, where they can play volleyball together. Hinata is sorting through his clothes, making piles of what to take with, what to leave behind, and what to throw out, when Kageyama spots a pair of tiny volleyball shorts on top of the "toss pile." They have a large rip down one side, neatly repaired with bright orange thread. The setter immediately blushes bright red, and when his partner (in volleyball, in life) asks him what's wrong, all he can do is stutter and point.

Hinata just grins when he sees the shorts because he remembers that week, the way Kageyama couldn't keep his eyes off of him. (It was very difficult, pretending to be oblivious for two whole weeks, and very tempting to pretend he never bought new shorts.)

When Kageyama excuses himself to get a glass of water, Hinata sneaks the shorts off of the "toss pile," and into the "take with" pile.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompts are happiness. I love these dorks!  
> Also, semesters and first years... yes I mashed up Japanese and North American schooling systems. Sue me.


End file.
